


Sounds Like Fun

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Prompto keeps finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time; or five times Ravus and Ignis were just giving each other innocent back rubs - and one time they weren't. Some silly Verse 2 fluff.Alternate title: Haven't You People Ever Heard Of Closing The Goddamn Door?





	Sounds Like Fun

Prompto stopped outside of the door. They were both usually up by now, but still… He raised his hand to tap his knuckles against the door and froze. _Was that Ravus_? He’d never heard the man make a noise like that before, and he slapped a hand over his mouth and took a step back. He heard another long, low moan - that was definitely Ravus, and as the moan turned into a satisfied growl, Prompto took another step back. _Oops._ He could feel his cheeks turn bright red.

Prompto’s foot creaked a floorboard, and he gasped as he heard Ignis call out.

“Is someone there? Is that you, Prompto? Come on in.”

Prompto froze, eyes wide, and he panicked. _Omigod what. Why would they want me in there?_ He could have sworn he started sweating a little, especially his palms.

“No, it’s okay - I can come back later. Really. Uh, sorry to disturb you, I - uh...” His voice was half an octave too high.

He was ready to dart away when Ignis appeared in the doorway, fully clothed and looking confused.

“It’s fine, Prompto. What did you need?”  

A shirtless Ravus appeared behind Ignis, grabbing at his own shoulder and pulling his neck to the side. “This feels much better, love, thank you.” He dropped a quick kiss on Ignis’ temple before nodding at Prompto and stepping around them both, rolling his shoulders.

Prompto’s mouth dropped open, and he turned to watch Ravus walk down the hall,  pulling his shirt back over his head. Prompto turned back to Ignis.

“So that’s - you were just - oh.”

Ignis just greeted him with a slightly quizzical gaze as Prompto started babbling frantically about the meeting Gladio had called about rebuilding the south side of the city, and that he wanted them to be there. With relief, Prompto began to realize that Ignis had no idea what he’d thought.

 _Whew_.

* * *

Prompto walked up to the office Ravus had been given in the Citadel. He was looking for Ignis, and his secretary had said he'd be here.

A happy sigh drifted through the slightly cracked door. Yeah, he was in there all right. Ravus muttered something that sounded like “fuck,” as Ignis crooned lovingly, words Prompto didn't quite catch.

 _Doin’ the dirty in the office, whoa._ Prompto was surprised and a little impressed. Though he wasn't sure if he'd be able to set anything on Ravus’ desk again with a straight face. They hadn't even closed the door - ballsy.  

Hearing more sounds of pleasure, Prompto retreated swiftly and pulled out his phone, typing quickly.

_Hey Ignis, put it away, we got a meeting in 5._

He heard a long laugh from Ravus’ office. “Put what away, Prompto? What are you talking about?”

Prompto peeked around the door to see Ignis standing behind Ravus and rubbing his…

Temples. Just another touchy-feely moment, but nothing scandalous. Prompto cleared his throat.

“Ha ha, nothing. Your uh, massage hands, I guess. You ready?” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, avoiding Ravus’ confused stare.

“Yes, just let me grab my materials.” Ignis tucked an errant strand of hair back from Ravus’ face, picked up a folder and followed Prompto out the door.

* * *

"Squeeze it - right there.” Ignis’ words hissed out followed by a tight gasp. His pants and moans were unmistakable, even from the next room, and Prompto squirmed.

“Yes! Ohh, that’s so good. Why are you so good to me?” Ignis’ blissful groan was slightly dazed.

 _Okay, this time they are_ definitely _fucking. Why, why did I agree to let Ignis’ dumb boyfriend live here?_

“Guys, gross, I am _right here_ \- oh.” He’d stomped into the living room to find Ravus on the couch and Ignis seated on the floor between his legs, having his shoulders kneaded roughly.

“Did you want a turn, Prompto?” Were Ignis’ eyes glittering with a bit of a tease?

He just rolled his eyes. “Haha, no, the two of you are sickeningly cute; baked chicken in fifteen minutes, okay?” Prompto shook his head and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Prompto closed his eyes and let the hot water fall through his hair. He was thoroughly sweat-soaked - they all were after training, though these days he was happy to say that the biting urgency that had driven them to the edge was gone, and they trained for the joy of it, and the exercise.  

He let out a deep breath, anticipating some relaxing fun later tonight with his friends, when a pair of familiar voices bounced off the hard tile walls of the locker room.

“Are you sure the prosthetic isn’t too much? The edges can be a bit sharp. Let me know if my grip is too hard.”

“No - no, it’s perfect.” Ignis’ tone drifted into a purr. His rhythmic pants drifted into Prompto’s ears. “Yes, that’s the spot, right there, oh, you are _skilled._ ”

Prompto attempted to finish his shower while tuning out sound in general - he wished he could turn off his ears. _Jeez, guys, here?_

Ignis’ satisfied sighs continued, until Prompto heard him say “That’s it? But I’m not done yet.” It was the poutiest tone Prompto had ever heard from him, and he wanted to giggle uncontrollably. Still trapped in the shower, he resisted the impulse to start singing, or cough conspicuously, or call attention to the fact that the locker room was occupied.

Ravus’ voice echoed, bossily. “Time enough to finish when we get home. Get dressed, you’re dripping on the floor.”

 _Yuck,_ Prompto thought, soaping the bottom of his foot.

He heard Ignis hum again. “Bad manners. You owe me when we get home.”

Prompto shuddered and put the soap back. At least they were done. For now.

Ravus retorted, “That’s at least three knots worked out - I owe you nothing, you spoiled brat.” His tone was fond, and realization dawned again in Prompto’s mind.

 _Oh, godsdamn it!_ Prompto shook his head and chuckled, turning off the shower. He was beginning to feel like a little bit of a pervert.

* * *

The next time it happened, Prompto was sitting on the living room floor, giving his photography equipment a close look and cleaning dust and dirt out of the corners and crevices with a careful eye. His phone made a sad, beeping noise and he realized it would be out of battery soon.

 _And_ that he’d left his phone charger in Noct’s quarters. _Damn_. He knew Ignis’ charger would work, but he’d been upstairs with Ravus for half an hour, and Prompto really didn’t want to interrupt them…

But he was waiting for Noctis to text him so they could enjoy a rare evening out. He didn’t want to miss out on some of Noct’s precious free time, so he took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

“Harder, you weakling!” Ravus’ voice drifted down the hall, and Prompto’s steps halted. “Put your back into it, Scientia.”

“I _am_ , Ravus. Six, you’re a demanding little shit sometimes.” Ignis grunted with effort.

Prompto wanted to die. Maybe he could pad back downstairs quietly enough to avoid being detected. The stairs creaked, though, and Ignis’ voice rang out with a hint of a laugh behind it.

“Come on up, Prompto, we’re not - “

“Of _course_ you’re not.” Prompto threw up his hands, stalked in, and grabbed Ignis’ phone charger.

* * *

Prompto heard the usual sounds from their bedroom before stepping inside, but by now he could tell. Ravus had just been murmuring something about Ignis sitting at a desk too long and needing to relieve tension, and Ignis had been calmly humming in agreement.

So, obviously, their happy little grunts were just the byproduct of another massage session.  Prompto swung the door open confidently, looking to get a group opinion on dinner; he was torn between tacos and pizza.

What he received, instead, was an eyeful of Ignis - curled over his boyfriend, passionately kissing him and thrusting away. They were so occupied with each other’s sweat-slicked bodies, it took two full beats for them to register that Prompto was standing there. Two pairs of surprised eyes slid over to him slowly. Ignis stopped moving but didn't pull out.

Prompto scratched the back of his neck and looked at the window, his own feet, anywhere else but the naked couple on the bed. “Seriously, can’t you guys just hang a sock on the door like normal people?”

He stomped back down the stairs, shaking his head and mumbling, “Fool me once, man.”


End file.
